The call of the wild
by doomreaper
Summary: Ginny Weasley became a slytherin when she was sorted instead of a gryffindor. This is her life. HP/GW AG/DM NT/RL T FOR SOME OF THE SWEARING JUST INCASE .


28th June 1995 (End of fourth year for harry potter)

My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley and I am officially doomed. I am going to be a 4th yr. slytherin. I have copper red hair , hazel flecked with bright gold and green eyes and a pale smattering of freckles across my nose. I'm writing in this di.. journal because apparently this will help me get over my 'irrational stupid fear of diaries' as mother calls it . Thanks for the fucking advice mother, way to make me feel good about myself. My best friends' names are Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott and Tracy Davies and due to this almost all my family hates me which makes life awkward. To make it worse I have to spend my holidays in Grimmauld place with them. Even worse is that Potter and Granger are going to be there to and they detest my brother Ron – not that I blame them. I hate him as well.

The only upside is I once again get to see Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks who I made great friends out off. I have known Tonks since I was about four when she first came to the Burrow with Charlie and have always stayed in touch with her. As for Sirius Black me and Draco figured out that he was innocent at the beginning of third year with some not so small hints from Lucius Malfoy, for some reason both Malfoys adore me. We being me and Astoria because Draco is far too peacock like to not make a scene went to meet him. He and I got along great and we have also exchanged letters mainly because he didn't know anything about me but that I was Weasley. Soon apparently after he asked around about me, he said he didn't mind that I was a slytherin(apparently his favourite cousin was one but she wasn't evil). Potter and I have always got on ok having the chamber in common. We mutually respect each other because well I was fucking awesome in the chamber and even in my pathetic state helped him out and he was just brave enough to help me although how much bullshit Ron told him about me. Granger and I have a civil relationship consisting of nods when see each other and the occasional well wish. I don't understand Granger. For some reason she seems to hate me more than all of them. Daphne, Astoria's older sister, says it's because I have higher grades than her at everything and take more classes. Did I mention I did self-study in ancient runes and arithmancy as well as actually taking care of magical creatures and muggle studies and took all the tests? l. I'm looking forward to getting my owl result in ancient runes and arithmancy. Yeah you read right I did my OWLs in those subject at the end of last year . I have always been interested in arithmancy and ancient runes going as far as to read my brothers books from only when I was six. Being six I became far too rebellious for my own good doing things like sneaking away in the night to the orchard to run and fly. I adore jogging and flying. They make me feel free. I even made chaser in my second year. Soon though I got pretty bored of it and only play reserve chaser. See I am a great student, a nice person and a shoo in for prefect then head girl and still my mother and father detest me . Even though my brother Ron hates me with a passion he is the only one of my brother who I fight with regularly.

The only brother who actually talks to me without secrets is Bill and he is like a million miles away. The only reason mother and father let him is because he threatened to refusal of the family legacy. As if we have a family legacy. Fathers family were disgraced and mother was disowned after marrying father. What only me Bill and Percy knew was that aunt Alexandria and grandmother Lucretia Black nee Prewitt – mothers sister and her grandmother sister- has been training me in the old ways and the Prewitt family secrets so that I can be the heir (The Prewitts are a matriarchal line) . They have never approved of the Weasley line not being a proper line with poor unsatisfactory people. Seemingly the heir to a Noble and Ancient family shouldn't mess about with poor stupid people. They don't have anything against muggleborns or squids or muggles as long as they're not stupid and worthless. Father is apparently worthless for not having put his skills to better use. I used to have a great relationship with Percy as well but he was never one not to outwardly flaunt his mischievous nature authority figures or just random untrustworthy people so we regularly send secret owls to one another. He is my second favourite brother. I think the only reason Fred and George don't talk to me is that they have enough trouble from mum without adding me to what mum doesn't like about them hence why I still get awesome presents from those two even if they have fake names. I am their protégé . They get some strange satisfaction from keeping me their best kept secret. Apparently only their silent benefactor knows about me. It's hilarious though how as soon as a prank happens everyone blames them or the golden trio whilst me and Astoria are laughing our heads off somewhere. As for Ron he just hates that I am smarter than he is and am everything he wants to be. Charlie can't talk with me because mum would start throwing fits and he would have to go even further from me. He send me regular letters through Dora though and more often than not souvenirs.

I HATE MY LIFE! Packing to go Grimmauld place is absolutely boring. I never leave my stuff out.

"GINEVRA ROSE MOLLY WEASLEY! GET DOWN HERE OR WE WILL BE HORRIBLY LATE. AS IF YOU HAVENT DISGRACED OUR FAMILY ENOUGH!"

As if you haven't told me that every day since I got into chamber never mind that it is my fear and the reason I'm not a child anymore. Sometimes I hate my family.

I have to go downstairs and smuggle out my gift for Sirius soon . Mother doesn't trust him. That's only because she wants Potter to care about her like he does Siri. Hah not gonna happen in this life time. Merlin she actually thinks it's possible. It gets even worse though. She is so desperate that she is trying to put Ron and Potter in the same room. As if Siri would put up with that. He has been making a room for Potter in that house for weeks.

Luckily she doesn't want my 'evilness' around Granger so she's in a different room. Good I didn't want her to touch any of my books. My friends send me books from their ancestral libraries knowing my passion for reading something that simple minded idiot will never get. I mean the only reason everyone sings her praises is because she can memorise a textbook and say it out loud only partly understanding the theory. She's only a mediocre witch unlike Tracy who is also a muggleborns but has loads of power.

I look forward to reading from the Black ancestral library though because since I have Black blood running through my veins I can enter while she can only enter with Siri's permission who coincidently also doesn't really like her much to her consternation. Hah dear Morgana she's a fool.

Anyway I rather like this journal. I'll write soon.


End file.
